The Kellers in Dallas
by omegabeast
Summary: What happens when Vincent and Catherine move to Dallas, after their honeymoon? Experience the romance and adventures with the Kellers as they adjust to life in a new city as well as the trials and tribulations of marriage.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGAPWHITE

THE KELLERS IN DALLAS

Sprawling mansions, well-manicured lawns, and Range Rovers came into view as Vincent turned onto Beverly Drive.

"Are you lost," Catherine asked.

Vincent smiled and turned into a driveway.

A two story mansion covered most of the lawn. The house had a light color stucco with a black terracotta roof. A Juliet balcony was visible on the second level. Flowers surrounded the front of the house and two lion statues guarded the front door.

Catherine gave Vincent a curious look.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Keller," Vincent said, as he exited the vehicle.

Vincent opened Catherine's door and took her hand as they walked towards the front door.

Vincent unlooked the door and picked Catherine up, so he could carry her over the threshold.

Once inside, Catherine took in the amenities of the house. Hardwood floors, marble, granite, and chandeliers. It was five bedrooms, five baths, dining room, library, media room, and a pool.

Catherine gave Vincent a serious look and asked, "Can we afford this?"

"Catherine, I don't want you to ever worry about money, I am a multimillionaire. I have invested the money my brother left me and I also let some of it collect interest. You are my wife and these are our finances, so you are always welcome to check the accounts. I don't want you to ever feel like I'm overspending or hiding anything from you. We have moved to a new state and this is our new beginning as a married couple. Now stop worrying your pretty little head and enjoy your wedding gift."

"But we don't have any furniture," Catherine said.

"That's the second part of your surprise. You get to decorate the house any way you like."

Catherine smiled, "I love you, Mr. Keller, and kissed him."

Vincent said, "You know we may not have a bed, but we have a big shower, with a devious grin on his face."

"Why Mr. Keller, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were coming on to me. Don't you know I'm a married woman?"

"That's okay, I'm married too," he said, smiling.

They both laughed.

"Thank you, I love our new home," Catherine said.

"Well on to part three of your surprise."

Vincent led Catherine to the garage and revealed a brand new silver four door Infiniti M45 with a red bow.

"I know you love Infiniti cars, so enjoy," Vincent said.

Catherine smiled and said, "I think I'll take you up on that shower now, as she took Vincent's hand.

The rainforest shower head released water that traveled the length of Vincent and Catherine's bodies, washing a trail of soapsuds down Catherine's legs and onto the travertine tiled floor, slowly dissipating down the drain. Vincent lathered the sponge some more and slowly wiped Catherine's body down, caressing her intimate areas along the way. Catherine leaned against the cultured marble shower wall as Vincent planted kisses down her body until her legs trembled. He whispered in her ear, while caressing her breast, "Fasten your seat belt, the ride might get bumpy." Then he picked her up and entered her sweet treasure. They took flight as her body surrendered to his control. Catherine whispered Vincent's name as they started to fly in unison. Climbing the altitudes of pleasure until they reached the clouds of euphoria. Sexual turbulence shook their bodies, as the rivers of ecstasy begin to flow. Afterwards, he put Catherine down and said, "Thank you for flying Air Vincent."


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine watched the birds fly back and forth as she sat on the patio of Eatzis Market & Bakery. She spotted the little gem of a place as she was driving past it. Entering the building, you instantly felt as if you had been transported to Italy. Fresh loaves of bread were on racks. A glass case displayed cold food you could purchase by the pound. There was a fresh fruit & vegetable section, as well as a wine and sushi section. There was even a hot and cold section with sandwiches and salads made from your selections, as you watched.

Catherine fell in love with the place.

Catherine took in the last few minutes of the beautiful sunny day, before leaving to find a designer to decorate their new home.

As Catherine traveled down Oaklawn Avenue, she looked to her right and was taken aback by the elegance displayed in the store window. She immediately turned onto the side street and found a parking space. Once inside she was beguiled by the upscale and exquisite home furnishings. Everything in the store screamed, "you have arrived," and with class, at that.

Catherine hadn't grown up poor, so she was accustomed to nice things, but the furniture displayed was the epitome of nice things.

Her parents were laid back, so she grew up in a peaceful country setting.

"Good Afternoon, welcome to J. Douglas Designs, are you looking for something in particular today?" the saleswoman asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for an interior designer to decorate our new home," Catherine replied.

"Excellent, you have come to the right place."

"May I have your name?" The saleswoman asked.

"Catherine Keller."

Catherine thought to herself how funny Keller sounded with her name. It was going to take some getting use to.

"Mrs. Keller, I'm Zoe, I can schedule an appointment for one of our designers to come look at your home and discuss the design options with you."

"That would be great, thank you," Catherine said.

VINCENT

Vincent sat in traffic, irritated at being late for his meeting. He was closing a deal today to start a new transportation program in Dallas called DriveMe.

The concept basically allowed people to download the DriveMe app and register through Facebook with a credit card. From there, you could request a ride through the app and the driver closest to you receieved the request with your location and phone number. You were then picked up within ten minutes by the driver in their personal vehicle and driven to your destination. The driven then ended the ride through the app and your credit card was charged the fare for the trip.

Vincent was excited about his new business venture and hoped it would take off immediately.

Just then Vincent's phone rung.

"Hello," Vincent said.

"Hi honey," Catherine said.

"Hi baby," Vincent said

"How is your day going?" Catherine asked.

"Not good. I'm stuck in traffic and I'm late for my meeting," Vincent said, in a frustrated voice.

"Sorry dear, I wish I could make it better for you," Catherine said.

"You just did. Just the sound of your voice reminded me of how lucky I am and how much I love you. I cant wait to get home and see that beautiful smile," Vincent said.

"I'll be waiting on you with nothing on, but my smile," Catherine said, with a smile in her voice.

"Mrs. Keller, you are putting thoughts in my head, that's motivating me to break some speed limits to get home," Vincent said.

"No, don't do that. I need you to get here safely," Catherine said.

"Okay, I'll be home about six," Vincent said.

"Okay, see you then," Catherine said.

"Love You," Vincent said.

"Love you too," Catherine said.

Catherine knew Vincent was working hard to institute the new program in Dallas. She could tell he was stressed from all the meetings and red tape he dealing with from city hall.

The Joule Hotel

Catherine and Vincent were living in the penthouse suite at The Joule, until their new home was finished being decorated.

Vincent opened the door to the penthouse and found candles burning and a trail of rose petals. He put his briefcase and keys down and followed the trail of petals to the bedroom. Catherine lay in the bed naked with Kenny G playing in the background.

Vincent walked over to the bed and he saw a heart drawn in whipped cream on Catherine's stomach with strawberries in the middle.

"Good Evening, Mr. Keller, my engine has been overheating all day and I think I need a tune-up," Catherine said, as she seductively took a bite out of a strawberry.

Vincent's body went into sexual overdrive immediately. All the problems of the day vanished instantly with the simple bite of a strawberry.

*LATER THAT EVENING*

Vincent and Catherine lay in bed basking in the afterglow of lovemaking.

"Ok honey, we need to get dressed, I have a surprise for you," Catherine said.

"Can I have a hint?" Vincent asked.

"No," Catherine said, smiling.

An hour and thirty minutes later, Catherine parked in a parking space at Lake Ray Hubbard. It was dark and Vincent's interest was piqued. He wondered what Catherine had planned.

Vincent followed Catherine to the edge of the lake, where a big riverboat was docked. He was getting more excited thinking about the surprise.

Vincent and Catherine stepped onto the boat and a gentleman escorted them to a very elegant dining room.

The dining room was a nice size with round tables, covered by white tablecloths and gold overlays. Decoratively folded napkins were stuffed in wine glasses on every table and small lamps served as the centerpieces. The chairs were covered with gold chair covers and huge fica trees were in every corner.

"Catherine, what are you up to?" Vincent asked, in a curious voice.

"Just be patient, Mr. Keller, you will find out in due time," Catherine said, with a sneaky grin.

The dining room started to fill up with other guests, and shortly thereafter, a gentleman entered the room with a microphone.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our late night Murder Mystery Dinner Cruise. We will be departing shortly and your first course will be served as well

Vincent smiled at Catherine and said, "Why Mrs. Keller, "You are a woman after my own heart."

Vincent loved trivia, puzzles and murder mystery books, so Catherine knew he would love her surprise.

Their first course arrived, an iceberg wedge salad which consisted of bacon bits, eggs, blue cheese and tomatoes on top of a wedge of lettuce topped with blue cheese dressing.

The show started and the clues were revealed. Vincent kept smiling, because he was in his element. Catherine felt happy she could finally surprise him for a change, since he always went above and beyond to make her happy.

Shortly thereafter, the main course arrived. Guests dined on seared ahi tuna steaks with chimichurri sauce and microgreens.

Just as they started to eat, one of the dinner guests fell to the floor and was determined to be dead. A dessert of crème brûlée arrived as the guests were left to guess who the murderer was. Vincent solved the murder and received a trophy and two tickets for a future show.

Catherine and Vincent decided to take a walk on the deck as the boat sailed on the lake.

"Thank you baby, for making this a great night. I enjoyed every moment," Vincent said, as he kissed Catherine under the stars.

The water flowed smoothly and effortlessly as Vincent and Catherine looked out into the great beyond. One day down, and many to go.

Will everything continue to go smoothly for VinCat or will Vincent's past come knocking again. Stay tuned to find out in ( Part Three )

"The Kellers in Dallas"


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent sat in the media room, lost in his own thoughts. He had a lot on his mind. He was experiencing some changes in his body and he needed to find out the reason why, but he didn't want to alarm Catherine.

"Vincent, did you hear me?" Catherine asked.

"I'm sorry baby, what did you say?" Vincent asked.

"Vincent, I know something is bothering you. Talk to me please. I know you like to protect me, but I want to be there for you, when you need someone to talk to."

"Well lately, I've been feeling kind of strange. Certain things that were heightened before, like smelling and sensing, haven't been in two months," Vincent said.

"Can you send J.T. a blood sample and let him analyze it?" Catherine asked.

"I did, I'm just nervous about the results. I don't know I guess I didn't want to start our first year of marriage off with beast problems," Vincent said.

"Vincent, I knew what you were before I married you and I accepted it. Whatever the results are, we will face together. I love all of you and I want to be there for you, regardless if it's bad or good. You're stuck with me Mr. Keller," Catherine said.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to find you, but I am happy you are my wife and I love you for loving me unconditionally," Vincent said.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Vincent heard a vague noise as he opened his eyes. Finally he realized it was the phone ringing.

"Hello," Vincent said, in a sleepy voice.

"Did you have a late night?" J.T. asked.

"No, I'm good, what's going on?" Vincent asked.

"Well I analyzed your blood and I wasn't too surprised at what I found. You see I changed your pills when I came to the wedding, but I didn't want to get your hopes up until I was certain the new cocktail would work. I have been working on a cure for you for a long time and I found a way to isolate the beast dna. When you started taking the new pills, they attacked the beast side and as of this morning you are beast free, my friend. It's my wedding gift to you," J.T. said.

*****SILENCE*****

"Did you hear me?" J.T asked.

"Yes, I did. I just don't know how to respond. You have given me the best gift ever. I am eternally grateful and in your debt," Vincent said.

"Vincent, you don't owe me anything. You gave me a grant to do research and you have always been there for me. It's the least I could do. Now go take your wife out and celebrate. Live it up dude," J.T. said.

*LATER THAT EVENING*

Vincent parked in front of a church and Catherine was puzzled as to why. No other cars were around, so she wondered where Vincent was taking her.

"Vincent, are you sure you're not lost?" Catherine asked.

"I'm in the right place," Vincent answered.

They climbed some stairs that led to the top of a mountain. As they reached the top, the Dallas skyline came into view. The sun was going down and the panoramic view of the city was gorgeous. Catherine was fascinated and speechless.

"Catherine, I brought you up here to Prayer Mountain, because I have something to tell you. I spoke with J.T. this morning and he wasn't surprised at the changes in my body. He switched my pills when he came for the wedding. He did some research and he developed a cocktail to eradicate my beast side. He didn't know if the pills would work and he didn't want to get my hopes up, so he didn't tell me. As of this morning, I'm beast free and have been for two months."

"Vincent, I don't know what to say. I am so happy. I know this is something you wanted badly and you didn't think it was possible. We now have options that we didn't have yesterday. The gift I have for you, will be a perfect way to end the night."

Catherine pulled a box out of her purse and handed it to Vincent.

Vincent opened the box and a fortune cookie was inside. He opened the fortune cookie and it said:

YOU ARE GOING TO BE A DAD!

"The good news is, I'm only a month along, so your beast side was gone, before the baby was conceived. I know we weren't trying to get pregnant and it was the last thing you wanted. I was scared to tell you, but I realized this is a life we created out of love and we would have to have faith everything would be fine. Now we find out you're beast free and the baby is fine. I'm happy for you and for us." Catherine said.

Vincent had tears in his eyes as he took Catherine's hand and looked into her eyes and said, "When you wake up one day and find you're at the point of no return; When your future is snatched away and life loses its meaning; When all hope is gone and all you have is dreams; To stand here tonight on a mountain with my beautiful wife and know you are carrying our child inside of you, I would say my dreams have become reality and I am literally and figuratively on top of the world."

Vincent hugged Catherine as they looked over the city. They didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but at that very moment, the sky was the limit.


	4. Chapter 4

The shadows from the flickering of the candles danced around the room. Rose petals covered the mosaic tiled floor. "I only have eyes for you" by Jamie Cullum played on the radio as Catherine lay in Vincent's arms in the tub.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I never let myself think about it before. I moved to New Orleans to get away, because I thought my life was over. I had long resolved to help the less fortunate and live the life of a recluse. Catherine, you came into my life and you made me feel alive. Right now I am the happiest man alive. I love you and I can't wait to meet our son or daughter," Vincent said, as he rubbed Catherine's stomach.

"Vincent, I knew it was something about you, when we first met. I felt a connection with you, that I had never felt with anyone before. You are a great husband and I know you will be an excellent father."

"Have you thought about names for baby?" Vincent asked.

"I was thinking Madison, if it's a girl, and Ryan, if it's a boy," Catherine said.

"I love both. I knew a Ryan in college. He was an exchange student from New Zealand. I think he ended up being an actor," Vincent said.

Okay, my skin is wrinkled, it's time to get out," Catherine said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We have an invitation for the E-Commerce awards ceremony at the Hilton Anatole tomorrow at seven-thirty," Vincent said.

THE NEXT DAY

Catherine and Vincent entered the banquet room at the Hilton Anatole. The room was beautifully decorated with white tablecloths and vases with peonies.

Catherine wore a blue, one shoulder, floor-length, Vera Wang dress with silver and blue jewelry and blue Jimmy Choo heels. Vincent wore a tailored black Isaia suit with black Isaia wingtip shoes.

The attendees were served chicken, steak, potatoes, green beans, rolls and iced tea.

The ceremony started and towards the end the master of ceremony said, "The award for Best New Business Concept goes to Vincent Keller."

*****APPLAUSE*****

Catherine gave Vincent a surprised look. He kissed her, as he went to accept his award.

VINCENT'S SPEECH

"I am honored to stand here tonight as the recipient of this prestigious award. I had a vision and the money, but it didn't happen overnight, and it didn't happen without blood, sweat, and a few tears. You see, no one can prepare you for the detours and obstacles that block you and threaten to break you mentally. My advice to future entrepreneurs is when life knocks you down, banks turn you down and people let you down, pull yourself right back up by the bootstraps. I encourage you to never stop believing in yourself, even when everything seems impossible, remember "impossible" is "I'm possible." Use your setbacks as motivation, and rise from those ashes like the phoenix.

Tonight I humbly accept this award with gratitude and pleasure. I am elated to start my new company in this great city. Last and certainly not least, I would like to thank my beautiful wife, Catherine. Without her, I wouldn't be standing here tonight. Thank you."

Vincent kept smiling as he rejoined Catherine at their table.

Catherine looked at Vincent with joy in her eyes.

"Vincent, why didn't you tell me you were receiving an award," Catherine said.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, smiling.

THE NEXT DAY

Vincent's transportation idea was a huge success. He had to buy an office building and hire a team to assist with the day to day operations of DriveMe. He also set up a branch in Dallas for his non-profit organization. Vincent was adjusting well to living a normal life as a husband and entrepreneur.

Vincent receieved a phone call at his office from Catherine.

"Hi honey, are you busy?" Catherine asked.

"No, I always have time for my favorite girl," Vincent said, with a smile in his voice.

Just then Vincent received a delivery. It was a small envelope with a card that said:

"Mr. Keller, a car is waiting downstairs. All instructions have been provided. Just relax and enjoy yourself. I will be waiting for you at seven. Your wife."

"Catherine, what are you up to?" Vincent asked.

"Nothing at all Mr. Keller, I have to go now. The designers want to show me some swatches," Catherine said.

"Okay, see you at seven, love you," Vincent said.

"Love you too," Catherine said.

Vincent was taken to a mens spa. He received a massage, haircut, manicure and pedicure. He was given a black Armani suit with black shoes to wear, that were selected by Catherine.

THE JOULE HOTEL

Vincent entered the penthouse suite and he saw candles burning and soft music was playing.

Catherine appeared in a short grenadine colored dress with her hair in soft curls and silver jewelry on and beige Louboutins

Love Ballad by L.T.D started to play.

"Mr. Keller, may I have this dance?" Catherine asked, with her hand extended.

"Yes, you may, Mrs. Keller," Vincent said.

After the dance, Catherine led Vincent to the dining room, where she had a romantic table set for two with red roses.

She served him a meal, which consisted of roasted chicken stuffed with pesto and a steamed vegetable medley.

When they finished eating, Catherine took Vincent's hand and they walked to the elevator. A black Lincoln towncar was waiting downstairs.

"Catherine, you are full of surprises today," Vincent said.

"You deserve it and it makes me happy to do it. Did you enjoy the spa?" Catherine asked.

"I did, but I missed you," Vincent said, as he kissed Catherine.

"Mr. Keller don't start nothing," Catherine said, smiling.

Moments later they stopped.

"Why are we we at the new house," Vincent asked.

"Patience Mr. Keller, Patience," Catherine said, as she unlocked the front door.

"Now Mr. Keller, would you do your wife the honor of carrying her over the threshold of our newly decorated home," Catherine said.

What will the new home look like inside? Will Vincent like it? What will the Kellers face next? Will Vincent stay normal? Stay tuned for the next part to see what the Kellers are doing in Dallas.


	5. Chapter 5

The mahogany double entry doors opened to a marbled foyer with a medallion inlay, centered in the middle. Vaulted ceilings surrounded by crown molding, looked over luxurious gold art décor furniture with priceless artwork accenting the white backdrop. Venetian scroll sheer window treatments subtly enhanced the opulent look as well as fresh flowers and sculptures. The sense of grandeur left Vincent so enthralled, he couldn't move.

"Vincent, are you okay?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I was taking in all the magnificent details and jaw-dropping décor. I don't know what to say," Vincent said.

"Let me show you your surprise. I think you will love it," Catherine said.

Catherine led Vincent to a room at the end of the hallway.

"I had this room soundproofed and it is now your new man cave," Catherine said.

The room had multiple small TVs surrounding a big TV with theater style seating. A bar and a pool table completed the coveted dream room.

"Baby, I don't know what to say. You have made me one happy man. I absolutely love it. Thank you," Vincent said, as he kissed Catherine.

"Our first home and I can't wait to start decorating the nursery," Catherine said.

"When is your next doctor's appointment?" Vincent asked.

"It's next week. Oh, I signed us up for lamaze classes. I know you're busy, but I wanted to learn more about childbirth," Catherine said.

"Baby, I'm never too busy for you. Don't you ever think that. We created this baby out of love and I want to be there for everything. You and the baby mean the world to me, so I'll make time," Vincent said.

"Mr. Keller, you always have the right words to say," Catherine said.

THE NEXT DAY

RING RING

" Hello," Catherine said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Vincent asked.

"Nothing, I just met another pregnant lady at the store. She and her husband just moved to Dallas, so we're going to Benihana for lunch."

"That's great. I'm glad you made a friend and now you have a female friend to hang with. I know you miss working, but I don't want you to stand on your feet and be stressed, while you're pregnant. I just want you healthy and happy, so you can deliver a healthy baby," Vincent said.

"I know, and that's why I love you so much Mr. Keller, you have a heart of gold. Well, we have arrived, so I'll see you tonight. I love you," Catherine said.

"I love you too," Vincent said.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Hi honey, I'm getting worried, it's eight o' clock, and I haven't heard from you," Catherine said.

"Vincent, where are you? It's ten o' clock. Please call me back," Catherine said, with concern, in her voice.

RING RING

"Vincent, I have been worried sick, where are you?" Catherine asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, this is Dr. Houston from Baylor Hospital, are you Catherine Keller?" he asked.

"Yes, this is is Catherine, is something wrong?" she said, with fear, in her voice.

"Mrs. Keller, your husband was brought in through emergency, but I can't discuss the details over the phone. How soon can you get here?" Dr. Houston asked.

"I can be there in ten minutes."

BAYLOR HOSPITAL

"Hi, I'm Catherine Keller, my husband was brought in. A Dr. Houston called me."

"Yes, , I'll page him," the admitting nurse said.

MOMENTS LATER

"Hi, Mrs. Keller, I'm Dr. Houston."

"Is my husband okay?" Catherine asked, with fear, in her voice.

"Unfortunately, he's not. He's in ICU. He went into cardiac arrest and he was rushed here by ambulance. I ordered a toxicology report and it appears he was injected with a large dose of succinylcholine, while conscious, which caused his heart to stop beating. He is currently on life support and it doesn't look good," Dr. Houston said.

Catherine passed out.

"Mrs. Keller, can you hear me?" Dr. Houston asked.

"Vincent, where is Vincent?" Catherine asked.

"Do you remember anything Mrs. Keller?"

"I need to see Vincent, where is Vincent? Please, I want to see my husband now," Catherine said.

"Okay, I'll take you to him," Dr. Houston said.

Vincent lay motionless with tubes running everywhere and machines beeping. Catherine ran to the side of the bed.

"No, Vincent, you have to be okay. I can't do this alone. You have to be here to meet our baby. If you can hear me, come back, please," Catherine said, as she collapsed on Vincent.

Will Vincent recover? What will Catherine do? Who tried to kill Vincent? Stay tuned for the answers in Part Six of "Kellers in Dallas."


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine sat holding Vincent's hand. She didn't focus on anything in particular. Her thoughts were on Vincent and his current state. She hadn't left his side in a week. She was exhausted, but she couldn't leave him. She was afraid of what would happen, while she was gone.

"Mrs. Keller, if you want to take a quick break, I'll stay here, until you return," Dr. Houston said.

"I can't, I cant leave him," she said, as she started to vomit.

"Mrs. Keller, Are you expecting?" Dr. Houston asked.

Catherine shook her head yes.

"You have to eat, to nourish the baby. Please take a break and I'll stay until you return. I'll have you paged, if there are any changes," Dr. Houston said.

"Okay," Catherine said, reluctantly.

CAFETERIA

"Catherine, is that you?"

Catherine turned around to see Lisa, the pregnant lady she went to Benihana with.

"Yes," Catherine replied, in a weak voice.

"Are you okay, you don't look too well?" Lisa asked.

"No, I'm not," Catherine replied.

"Is there something I can do?" Lisa asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but I have to go, Lisa," Catherine said, as she walked off.

"Okay, you have my number if you need anything," Lisa said.

Catherine couldn't focus on anything and the last thing she wanted to do, was talk.

VINCENT'S HOSPITAL ROOM

"Mrs. Keller, I hate to bring this up, but I have to ask. It's been a week and we need a decision on when to take your husband off life support," Dr. Houston said.

"No, you can't, please, he has to live. He has to stay and meet our baby," Catherine said, as tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Keller, but my hands are tied. Do you know if he has a do-not-resuscitate order?" Dr. Houston asked.

"I don't know. I don't think he would. He wouldn't do that to me," Catherine said.

Catherine didn't want to think about taking Vincent off life support. He had to wake up. He was just sleeping for a little while. He would wake up, when he realized she was worried. She never thought she would wish it, but she wished he was still a beast. He would be healed and she wouldn't be facing the future as a widow and a single parent.

THE NEXT DAY

Tess arrived to help Catherine, since Heather couldn't come until the weekend.

"Cat, you don't look too good. Go home and rest and I'll stay here with Vincent.

Catherine hated to leave Vincent, but she knew he wouldn't want her to lose the baby and she was afraid she would, if she didn't get some rest soon. She was tired, but she couldn't stop thinking about Vincent. She couldn't bring herself to think about life without Vincent she just couldn't.

Okay, but call me if there are any changes," Catherine said.

"I will, I promise, now go get some rest," Tess said.

As Catherine was about to hail a taxi, an unidentified person put a chloroform-soaked towel over her face and pushed her into a van.

LATER THAT NIGHT

J.T. arrived at the hospital

"Hi J.T., I'm Tess, we met at the wedding. Have you spoken to Cat?" she asked.

"No, I came straight here from the airport," J.T. said.

"I'll go by the house and check, since you're here now," Tess said.

CATHERINE

Catherine looked around and found herself surrounded by paper and discarded bottles. An old dirty mattress lay in the corner and she was tied to a wooden chair that seemed it would give away any minute. Two men dressed in plain clothes, sat at a shabby looking card table, drinking coffee.

"Hello Mrs. Keller, welcome to your new home," the short bald-headed guy said.

"I have one question and I need a truthful answer, or you'll be sorry," the tall lanky guy said.

"How did your husband get rid of his beast side?" the tall lanky guy asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Catherine said.

The short bald guy walked over and held Catherine's chair back, as the tall lanky guy put a rag over her face. He then proceeded to pour water over the rag.

Will Catherine survive the waterboarding? Who will rescue Catherine, with Vincent on the brink of death? Stay tuned for part seven to see what happens next. "The Kellers in Dallas."


	7. Chapter 7

Glass shattered and a creature came flying through the window. He roared so loud the house started to shake like a earthquake was hitting it. The two men looked up, but it was too late for them. Their death certificates were signed and it was time to meet the grim reaper. You don't mess with a beast and especially not his wife. Vincent was back and he was in rare form.

The beast roared one last time before he annihilated both men in a matter of seconds. Then he grabbed Catherine and ran off into the distance.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Vincent awoke to Catherine staring at him. Catherine was so happy he was alive, that she admired him in his sleeping state every morning. She felt blessed that he would wake up and she didn't have to make a difficult decision.

"Baby, are you going to stare at me every morning?" Vincent asked.

"I am. I was tortured mentally and physically, when you were on life support. I was a nervous wreck. Just don't scare me like that again," Catherine said.

"I know and I don't know how to make it better, but I'll spend the rest of my life trying. I'm just glad J.T. injected me with the beast serum," Vincent said.

"Vincent, I want you to stay the way you are. I know you thought being normal would make me happy, but I kind of missed the beast," Catherine said.

"Oh, you did huh, well both of us are here now and we need some loving," Vincent said, as he kissed Catherine.

Vincent kissed Catherine on her neck and undressed her, as he kissed her body all over. Catherine pulled him up to her, until they were eye to eye.

With tears in her eyes, she said, "Babe, I love you so much."

Vincent was moved to tears.

"Baby, you are my everything, I would move mountains to get back to you. I love you with every part of me. There's no me without you," Vincent said, as he kissed his wife.

They cried together as their bodies connected. Two hearts became one as they traveled the road of sexual bliss.

LATER THAT DAY

Vincent parked in a parking space at iPic theater.

"Are you feeling okay?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Catherine said.

"Did you decide on what movie you want to see?" Vincent asked.

"I think I want to see Divergent," Catherine said.

"Good choice, lets do this then," he said, as he proceeded to open the passenger side door.

The iPic theater was very sophisticated and upscale. The escalator took them to the second level, where overstuffed pillows and plush chairs seduced you to relax.

Expensive wines were displayed as well as a bar area with top shelf liquor. A restaurant was behind the bar and food was made to order. Orders could be placed in the theater by pushing a button and a waiter would come take your order.

Vincent purchased the V.I.P. seats, which came with blankets, pillows, and complimentary popcorn. The theater itself had large theater seats that reclined and you could easily relax and enjoy your movie without any distractions.

Vincent and Catherine ordered the turkey panini with truffle fries and enjoyed their movie like any normal couple would.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Mr. Keller, I know you are up to something," Catherine said.

"Whatever do you mean, Mrs. Keller," Vincent said, smiling.

Vincent pulled up to the marina and escorted Catherine to a yacht. Vincent took the helm and they set sail just as the sun was going down.

Vincent went down below and came back up with a sculpture. At the same time, "She's like the Wind" by Patrick Swayze, started playing.

"Catherine, when we left the chapel, we left in a Rolls-Royce. That was the start of our marriage and I have never looked back. I bought this sculpture of "The Flying Lady" that adorns the Rolls-Royce, because it symbolizes the beginning of our life together. Without you, I'm like a ship without a sail. When I almost died, I know you were devastated, and my heart will never recover from it. Your pain is my pain. I know it's not over, but for tonight, release your fears and worries and be the wind beneath my wings. This is our life, so lets fly high together."

Vincent kissed Catherine and they sailed off into the sunset. They evaded danger and sudden death, but for how long. Stay tuned to see what Part eight will bring with "The Kellers in Dallas."


	8. Chapter 8

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Water started to flow, wetting the sheets and creating a cold sensation under Catherine's body. Before she could react, she knew the hospital was out of the question, because the baby's head was coming out.

"VINCENT, WAKE UP!" Catherine yelled.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Vincent asked.

"My water broke and the baby is crowning," Catherine said.

Vincent jumped up, because he knew he had to deliver the baby.

"Catherine, control your breathing and don't push yet," Vincent said.

He called 911, boiled some water, grabbed some towels, scissors and a blanket.

"Ok, Catherine, give me a push."

After 15 minutes, the baby came out. Catherine and Vincent didn't know the sex of the baby, so they were surprised that it was a boy. Vincent cut the umbilical cord and rubbed the baby on his back, until he started to cry, then he cleaned him up and placed him in Catherine's arms. He never stopped smiling, because he never imagined he would experience such joy and he was overcome with happiness.

"Vincent, I think we should name him Ryan Michael Keller," Catherine said.

Vincent couldn't control the tears. He cried, because it meant a lot to him to name his son, Michael, after his father.

"Thank you, Catherine, I never knew one could be as happy as I am right now. I delivered my son and he is named after my father, this is a great day."

Vincent took a seat on the bed by Catherine and they bonded with their son, until the paramedics arrived.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Vincent and Catherine were adjusting to parenthood. Vincent spoiled Catherine and the baby. He loved being a father.

"He is finally asleep," Vincent said.

"You should get some rest, Vincent," Catherine said.

"I'm okay, you can take a nap and I'll take one later," Vincent said.

"I have to pump some milk for the baby," Catherine said.

"I can help with that," Vincent said.

"Mr. Keller, you are so bad, I know what you're up to. You like the size of my breast now."

"I do, but I also think you're so beautiful as a mother. I love you and my son. I never pictured a wife or children, because of my beast side. Now that I have both, I can't imagine life without you," Vincent said.

Catherine smiled, because she knew she and Ryan were lucky to have Vincent in their lives. He was a great husband and he was proving to be an excellent father, like Catherine knew he would be.

"Mr. Keller, your wife needs you right now, because parental duty will be calling soon."

Catherine and Vincent are adjusting to parenthood. What will happen next with "The Kellers in Dallas"


	9. Chapter 9

Kites could be seen flying in the air, as children stood on the ground with strings, guiding their kites, while running and waving their hands. Vincent held Ryan in his arms, as he flew a kite in the air. Ryan was six months old and the apple of his daddy's eye. Vincent read books to him, kissed him every night before bed and told him he loved him. Catherine started to see a more playful side of Vincent she hadn't seen before. He even dressed as a clown occasionally to entertain Ryan. He wanted to expose his son to the world and make sure he was cultured. He didn't want Ryan to be afraid of the world or what was in it. The sky was the limit and he would make sure his son followed his dreams.

"Vincent, it's your turn to get up, "Catherine said.

The sound of Ryan crying could be heard on the baby monitor.

Vincent headed towards the nursery.

Catherine listened on the baby monitor as Vincent talked to his son. She smiled, because she couldn't have asked for a better father for their child.

"Somebody needs their pamper changed," Vincent said.

Just as Vincent removed the pamper, Ryan squirted him in the face. Vincent just stood there, shocked, with baby urine running down his face.

"Oh, you got daddy good," Vincent said, as he smiled at Ryan.

Catherine laughed as she listened to the events unfold. Later she heard Vincent read a story, then he sung a lullaby. Afterwards there was silence, so she went to check on father and son. She became teary-eyed at the sight in the room. Vincent sat in the rocking chair holding the baby and they were both fast asleep. She smiled, because Ryan had his daddy wrapped around his little finger.

THE NEXT DAY

Ring Ring

"Hello," Catherine said.

"Hi baby, how are my two favorite people doing, today?" Vincent asked.

Hi Babe, we're fine. I was breastfeeding Ryan, until he fell asleep," Catherine said.

"I asked the nanny to be there around four and I will pick you up around six. That is, if you feel like going out tonight," Vincent said.

"Sure, I'll be ready, see you at six," Catherine said.

"Love you, baby," Vincent said.

"I Love you, too."

Vincent knew Catherine was home everyday with Ryan and he figured she could use a night out.

Catherine wore a short, black, Chanel, one-shoulder dress with diamond jewelry, and black Jimmy Choo diamond embellished heels.

Vincent arrived at six, with his business suit on and he went in to kiss Ryan, before they headed out. He wanted to spoil Catherine and make the night about her. She had been through so much and she still managed to smile and be a great wife and mother.

They arrived at Lark on the Park in downtown Dallas and Vincent escorted Catherine inside.

The dining room was scarcely decorated, but the chalkboards with drawings from featured artists, made up for it. White rectangular tables with green-retro chairs filled the room.

Vincent and Catherine were seated in a private dining room. Vincent wanted to spend a nice quiet evening with his wife, without any distractions.

"How are you doing this evening, Mrs. Keller?" Vincent asked.

"I am great, Mr. Keller, how about you?" Catherine asked.

"Well, I'm sitting across from my beautiful wife, who is also the mother of my son, I would say I am definitely doing great," Vincent said.

Catherine ordered the Coq au Vin chicken with bacon lardons, wild mushrooms, and house-made potato gnocchi. Vincent ordered the grilled Texas hangar steak with kalamata olive panade, swiss chard, and blue cheese butter.

"How was your day at the office?" Catherine asked.

"Paperwork and meetings. Although everything is running smoothly. We are receiving positive feedback from the community. It seems people are embracing my transportation idea, because it gives them options as well as a speedier pick up time. Since we're not regulated by the city, like taxi cabs, we can offer our clients a more personalized experience," Vincent said.

"How do you feel about me returning to work?" Catherine asked.

"I'm fine with it. I know you are home all day and you want to be more active in the community. I will always support you in everything you do. I don't want you to lose yourself in the marriage. Everything that made us attractive to each other, when we first met, is who we are. You were a caterer, before I met you, so I wouldn't expect you to stop catering, because you're married. You don't have to work, but I won't try to stop you, if that's what you want to do. As long as I see that beautiful smile on your face everyday, I'm happy.

Catherine smiled, because Vincent really was a prince from a fairytale.

Just then the waiter arrived with their food.

"Tonight is about you Catherine. I know loving me comes with great risks and you continue to love me unconditionally everyday. I just want you to know I appreciate you and I look forward to spending a lifetime with you."

"I appreciate you, Vincent for respecting me as an individual, as well as your wife. You always encourage and support me in everything I do. My transition into motherhood has been smooth, because of you. If I didn't tell you today, I love you, Mr. Keller."

For dessert, they shared the tangerine almond cake. Later they walked across the street to Klyde Warren Park. As they entered the park, all the water fountains came on. Four people walked up and formed a line. They each had a sign with a word on it. The signs together said:

I LOVE YOU CATHERINE

Vincent took a box out of his pocket and handed it to Catherine. She opened it, and it was a silver locket necklace. Inside was a picture of Catherine, Vincent, and Ryan.

"Thank you Vincent, I love it," Catherine said.

"Catherine, I know we didn't get the opportunity to celebrate our one year wedding anniversary, so wherever you want to go, I will take you," Vincent said.

"Mr. Keller, I love you, you are the best husband and father ever," Catherine said, as the tears started to fall.

Catherine and Vincent shared a passionate kiss, as "I Get You" by Kenny Rials, started to play. They walked around the park, hand in hand, enjoying their date night.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Vincent and Catherine went into the nursery to check on Ryan, and he was fast asleep. Catherine took him out of the crib and held him in her arms. Vincent sat in the rocking chair and Catherine sat on his lap. He hugged her as she laid her head on his chest. It was a perfect end to a wonderful night, as Vincent sat holding his family in his arms. No one was happier than him, at that very moment.

Vincent and Catherine are enjoying being parents. What will tomorrow bring for the Kellers. Stay tuned for the next part to see what the Kellers are doing in Dallas.


	10. Chapter 10

As Vincent navigated the small town roads, he admired the green landscape and rolling hills that seemed to run for miles.

His thoughts drifted off to who could have kidnapped Catherine. He knew a storm was coming and he would have to protect Catherine and Ryan, but it was too late for regrets now. He looked at the two of them sleeping, so peacefully. Did he dare dream that they could go on living a nice quiet life? No, that would be unrealistic. Nothing about his life was quiet, he would be delusional to think otherwise.

He turned down a long winding road and Texas hill country displayed more picturesque views that awed and fascinated him. As the hills started to recede, grape vines made their debut. Vincent pushed the troubling thoughts out of his head and took in the splendor of the countryside.

"Okay, sleepyheads, we're here," Vincent said.

"Vincent, where are we?" Catherine asked, as she looked around for a sign of familiarity.

"Welcome to Baron's CreekSide," Vincent said, happily.

Catherine saw a log cabin that had to be from the 1700s or 1800s. Had Vincent lost his mind? Did this cabin have any mordern amenities? A plethora of questions invaded her mind and the answers were only a few steps away.

"Well, shall we go inside? I promise you won't be disappointed," Vincent said.

Catherine trusted Vincent, but she was a bit apprehensive about lodging in a old log cabin. He was so excited and anxious, she couldn't rain on his parade, so she would keep an open mind for now.

Vincent opened Catherine's door and then got Ryan out of his car seat. Ryan was eight months old and a spitting image of Vincent.

As Catherine and Vincent approached the porch, they were greeted by two rocking chairs. The front door opened into the living room and the beautiful stone fireplace was clearly the focal point of the room. The cabin was charming and cozy, with a rustic appearance. Catherine was speechless. She wondered how Vincent knew about the cabin.

"So, does it meet with your approval?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, I love it. How do you find this place?" Catherine asked.

Vincent smiled, and said, "One of my employees told me about it."

Catherine and Vincent explored the rest of the cabin, which consisted of a kitchen, a full bath and the master bedroom. A king size bed was in the master bedroom, along with a Jacuzzi. The bathroom was immaculate with big plush towels. High quality linens were on the bed as well as a handmade quilt. Catherine loved how quaint and romantic, the cabin was.

LATER THAT EVENING

Ryan was asleep while Vincent and Catherine sat in the rocking chairs on the porch and enjoyed the peace and tranquility of their surroundings. Crickets chirped and a couple of cats even wondered by and sat with them for a little while.

"Vincent, I am very pleased with the cabin. I didn't know what to expect at first, but I love it here. Thank you, I really needed this getaway.

"I know. That's what I'm here for. I thought this quaint cabin would be ideal for you to relax and rejuvenate. I packed some of your books, so you can read if you like," Vincent said.

"You really are one of a kind, Mr. Keller," Catherine said.

"I learned from the best. My father was a family man and we were a tight-knit family. He respected my mother and I observed how he treated her. I loved their relationship. I hope we will have the same love and respect, as well as longevity in our marriage. I want to set the same example for Ryan, so he can be a good husband and father one day as well," Vincent said.

"Vincent, I am in awe of you. Considering everything you've endured, your resilience is inspiring. Your spirit is so good and geniune. I'm amazed at how you give so much of yourself and you never ask or expect anything in return."

Catherine took Vincent's hand as they sat listening to nature and basking in their love for each other.

THE NEXT DAY

Catherine awoke to the sound of birds chirping and cascading water. She looked around to find the cabin empty. When she looked out of the front door, she spotted Vincent and Ryan sitting by the creek. Vincent sat in one of the two, blue Adirondack chairs, that were situated nearby. Big stones lined the edge of the creek, several ducks flapped their wings in the water and a deer stood in the distance taking in the view.

"Good Morning. We thought we would let mommy sleep in today," Vincent said, smiling.

"Thank you, I am well rested now," Catherine said, as she kissed Vincent and Ryan.

"Are you hungry? I thought we could go into town for breakfast and explore," Vincent said.

"Yes, that would be great. I'll get dressed," Catherine said.

LATER THAT DAY

Bluebonnet flowers lined the road for miles, captivating travelers and motivating some to stop and take pictures.

Vincent took pictures of Catherine and Ryan sitting in the bluebonnets. Ryan even smiled a few times. Another traveler took a family pic of them and then they headed to town.

Roadside stands sold peaches and watermelons and Vincent made a mental note to buy some on the way back.

The town had parks, museums, shops, boutiques and very well preserved historic districts. The weather was beautiful and the Kellers were enjoying their excursion.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Vincent and Catherine sat on the couch, cuddling, until they heard someone knock on the door. Catherine noticed that Vincent didn't seem too surprised. It was a local chef and Vincent had hired her to cook dinner for them. She was accompanied by another young lady, who would take care of Ryan, while Catherine and Vincent enjoyed their romantic evening.

Catherine and Vincent took a walk down the long gravel road, in front of the cabin, while holding hands. An old water mill was visible in the green pasture, surrounded by Mesquite trees. Wildflowers added to the natural beauty before them.

"Vincent, I have no words for how happy and relaxed, I am right now. I don't know how you do it, but you always come up with the best surprises."

"Catherine, everything I do, is for you and Ryan. As long as there is life in my body, I will do everything to make you happy. When I married you, I promised to be your protector and provider, and I will do that until the day I close my eyes for good. When you look at your wedding ring, I want your mind to be flooded with memories, our memories. Yes, we have money and I could lavish you with expensive gifts everyday, but that wouldn't make you or me happy. Time together is important and I don't want you and Ryan to ever feel I am too busy for you. You are my life and I love you," Vincent said, as he took Catherine's face into his hands, and kissed her.

LATER

As they reached the cabin, they saw a table by the creek with a white tablecloth and a vase of bluebonnet flowers in the center. After they were seated, the chef served them a château salad, which consisted of mixed greens, grilled chicken, eggs, avocados, and tomatoes. The second course was pan-seared salmon with rice pilaf, fresh vegetables and wine from the local winery. For dessert, they shared roasted Bosc pears with vanilla ice cream.

Later Vincent and Catherine sat in the blue Adirondack chairs by the creek. The sounds of nature filled the air with the moonlight casting shadows over the water. It was sweet paradise and a temporary reprieve from reality.

The Kellers have relaxed and rejuvenated, now back to reality. What type of danger is lurking in the shadows? Stay tuned for the next part of "The Kellers in Dallas."


	11. Chapter 11

Crazy by Gnarls Barkley blared through the speakers in the beautifully decorated room. Catherine stood by a table of food admiring the scene. This was her first catering job, since having Ryan, and everything was going smoothly.

Baked ziti, lasagna, pizza bites, mini quiche, shrimp and grits, roasted asparagus, fried mashed potato balls, steamed vegetables, garlic bread, cheesecake tarts, mini-german chocolate cakes, banana split cake, and strawberry fraisier cake filled the buffet table.

Catherine didn't realize how much she missed catering until tonight. The parties, dancing, and facial expressions of people when they tried her delicious food. She loved being a wife and mother, but she needed some balance to her life. She loved being home with Ryan, but it limited her experiences and conversation. Vincent would come home and share the events of his day, and all she could do was listen, wishing she had something interesting to share.

The night ended on a high note and Catherine headed home. She enjoyed the party, but she missed her two favorite men.

Catherine entered the house and everything was quiet. She figured Ryan and Vincent must be asleep. She entered the nursery and no Ryan, so she headed for the master bedroom, and no one was in there either. Catherine started to panic, because Vincent's truck was in the garage, but there was no sign of Ryan or Vincent.

Five minutes later, Catherine's phone rung, and Vincent's name flashed on the screen.

"Vincent, where are you?" Catherine yelled.

"Calm down, Mrs. Keller, your husband and son are fine, for now. We have them at a safe location and as long as you do as instructed, we won't hurt them."

Why was this happening? Why did they have Vincent and Ryan? She couldn't lose her husband and son.

"What do you want from us?" Catherine asked, as her voice started to break.

"I'm going to give you an account number and then you will transfer one million dollars to that account," the unidentified voice said.

"We don't have that kind of money readily available. I would have to liquidate some assets and that's not possible tonight.

"We know your husband has the money, so you have twenty-four hours and if you contact the police we will know. I will call you with further instructions in the morning."

Catherine leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Her heart was breaking. She had been through so much and she felt herself reaching her breaking point. She couldn't take it no more. Why did so many bad things happen to her. She felt herself fading and she had no control

VINCENT

Vincent sat holding Ryan in his arms. He looked around at the old dilapidated building. It appeared to be an old club that had closed years ago. Tables and chairs were turned over and dust had settled on them along with spiderwebs.

Vincent took notice of the exit sign and he surveyed the room to see how he could escape. Both guys were tall and big and he couldn't beast out until his pill wore off. He estimated that wouldn't be for another two hours. And then how would he fight with Ryan right there. He didn't want to scare his son and the last thing he wanted was for him to see the beast side.

When Vincent felt his beastly instincts returning, he put his plan into action. He saw a crate he could place Ryan in and cover him with his blanket.

He was worried about Catherine. He knew she must be traumatized by now. He had to get home to her. He remembered when he was on life support, and how Catherine struggled to recover and it had taken months, so he feared the worst.

When Vincent saw the two men start to doze off, he slipped Ryan into the crate and covered him up. He could feel the beast taking over. Claws came out, his eyes turned yellow, and his beastly teeth protruded. The beast roared and headed towards the men. He clawed until the men were unconscious. Even in beast mode, he was aware of his son's presence. He couldn't kill with his son right there. He waited for his human side to return before uncovering Ryan. He found a phone on one of the unconscious men and called the police to report the kidnapping. He told them to contact him at home for questioning. Afterwards, he grabbed Ryan and headed for the door.

KELLER RESIDENCE

Vincent exited a cab with Ryan in his arms. It was morning and he was anxious to see Catherine. As he entered the house, the housekeeper ran up to him.

"Mr. Keller, they rushed your wife to the hospital. I found her passed out on the floor this morning. The paramedics took her to Presbyterian hospital."

"Vincent felt the pain deep in his solar plexus. He had to get to Catherine and let her know he and Ryan were okay.

PRESBYTERIAN HOSPITAL

"Hi, I'm Vincent Keller, the ambulance brought my wife here this morning."

"Yes, Mr. Keller, she's in room 315. The doctor is in her room checking on her now," the nurse said.

Vincent entered the room and saw Catherine laying in the hospital bed sleeping. The doctor was turning to leave.

"Are you Mr. Keller?" the doctor asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Nyguen. It appears your wife suffered a nervous breakdown. I gave her a mild sedative, so she can rest. I'm going to keep her here a couple days for observation purposes. Do you know what stressors could have led to her breakdown?" Dr. Nyguen asked.

"Yes, unfortunately I do, what can I do, after she is discharged? " Vincent asked.

"I would suggest yoga and plenty of massages. Whatever stressors caused her breakdown, need to be removed or eliminated. That's the best way to ensure she has a speedy recovery."

Vincent walked over to the hospital bed and looked at Catherine. It broke his heart to see her lying there. She had taken all she could, but loving him was taking a toll on her mentally and physically. He knew he had to do something. He couldn't lose his family.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I promised to protect you and I let you down. I would gladly take your place in the bed. I promise nothing will stress you again. I will make sure you have that beautiful smile on your face again."

Vincent cried for hours, as he held Catherine's hand. He just wanted her to be happy again and he would do everything in his power to make it happen. He vowed he would make the necessary changes to protect his family. He had become complacent, but it was time to fight back and he was ready.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Catherine awoke to the sound of the rain hitting the window panes. She looked up to see Vincent and Ryan coming through the door with a tray.

"Mommy up, mommy up," Ryan said, as he ran towards the bed.

"Good Morning, sleeping beauty," Vincent said, as he kissed Catherine.

"Good Morning, what is for breakfast?" Catherine asked.

"Scotch eggs, toast, fresh fruit and coffee."

Mommy eat, Ryan said, as he ate the fruit off the plate.

Catherine placed him on her lap and gave him some more fruit.

"I have a surprise for you, don't move," Vincent said.

Catherine thought to herself how Vincent had done everything he could to keep her happy. He didn't want her to worry about anything. He wouldn't let anyone stress her and he scheduled yoga and massages for her every week.

Vincent came back with a big box.

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Keller, I love you."

Catherine opened the box and it was filled with dvds.

"Movies Mama," Ryan said, pointing to the dvds.

"I know you love period drama, so I bought every dvd of period dramas I could find. And I thought we could spend this rainy day in bed watching them. We can start with your favorite, Pride and Prejudice," Vincent said.

"Thank you. You have made me one happy woman. I love you, Mr. Keller."

Vincent joined his family in the bed. He was elated to see Catherine recovering nicely and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her stress free.

The Kellers have survived another crisis. Ryan is walking and talking. What is next for "The Kellers in Dallas."


	12. Chapter 12

Catherine sat on the edge of the pool and looked on as Ryan received swimming lessons. He really loved the water and Catherine wasn't surprised, since she and Vincent loved water as well. After all, water had been part of their first meeting. Ryan was showing signs of being gifted and talented, but Catherine and Vincent wanted him to enjoy his younger years, so they decided to wait until he started school, before testing him.

"Mommy look," Ryan said, while kicking his feet.

"That's great son," Vincent said.

Ryan looked up at his daddy, with a look of surprise on his face.

"Daddy, Daddy," Ryan yelled, with excitement in his voice.

Vincent waved at Ryan, which made Ryan smile harder.

"Hi, Babe, I didn't know you were coming home for lunch," Catherine said.

"Hey, Baby, I missed you guys," Vincent said, as he kissed Catherine.

"Do you want me to fix you some lunch?" Catherine asked.

"No, actually I have other plans. Since it's Thursday, I decided to take a four day weekend and take my family to Great Wolf Lodge. Ryan loves water so much and I know he will love it there. Vincent saw the sparkle in Catherine's eyes and he knew his decision was a good one.

Great Wolf Lodge

Grapevine, Texas

"Look, Mommy and Daddy, Wolf," Ryan yelled as they pulled up to the front of Great Wolf Lodge. The structure was surrounded by four wolves. Catherine and Vincent looked at each other in astonishment. They were shocked that Ryan recognized the wolves. He continued to surprise them everyday. He was very inquisitive and he asked questions all day.

Check-in went smoothly. Vincent selected the Wolf Den themed room. It was a room with a little structure for the kids with a bed, TV and chair inside. Wristbands were issued for the waterpark and they also served as the keycards for access to the room.

Ryan loved the room and immediately went into the wolf den to watch TV.

"Vincent, you have done it again. Ryan is so excited and I am too," Catherine said, as she kissed Vincent.

"I promised I would always make time for my family and I plan to keep that promise," Vincent said.

WATERPARK

The Kellers took Ryan to the indoor water

park and they spent the day playing with Ryan in the water. Ryan loved the slides and splashing in the water. Children were everywhere and Ryan played very well with the other children. Vincent and Catherine were so happy to see Ryan enjoying himself. Ryan brought a joy to their lives that only a child could bring. Now that they were parents, they couldn't imagine life without a child.

Later they ate at the Loose Moose Cottage and the buffet was outstanding. Everything a kid could desire to eat was on the buffet.

Ryan could barely keep his eyes open after his eventful day, so they decided to drop Ryan off at the daycare on-site for a few hours.

Vincent and Catherine needed some grownup time alone. It had been almost a month and Catherine and Vincent both needed some loving.

They were barely through the door before Vincent pinned Catherine against the wall and kissed her with a growing passion.

"Baby, I have missed your body," Vincent whispered in Catherine's ear.

"I have missed yours too, Babe," Catherine whispered.

Catherine nibbled on his ear as he kissed her on her neck. They undressed each other and threw the clothes on the floor. Vincent picked Catherine up and carried her to the bed. He grabbed her breast and sucked on her nipple while he played with the other nipple until it was erect. His fingers found her clitoris and he flicked his finger across it, until she moaned and whispered his name. He then used his tongue to lick her clitoris while his fingers penetrated her honey treasure. Catherine threw her head back and closed her eyes as she shouted Vincent's name. Her body was on the verge of imploding. She pulled Vincent up to her face and kissed him as he entered her honey treasure. Vincent moaned at the grip of her muscles on his penis. He put her legs in the air and he started to move with long thrusts until Catherine was near ecstasy. He then stroked slowly until Catherine couldn't take no more. Her body started to shake with pleasure at the same time Vincent reached his climax and they hugged each other as their bodies experienced sweet ecstasy together.

"Baby, that was incredible. I missed you. We can't wait that long again. It drives me crazy," Vincent said.

"I know Babe, I wanted it just as bad. Parenthood and work keeps us so busy, that our sex life suffers because of it, but we have to make time. We need that release to keep us sane," Catherine said.

"So, are you ready for round two Mrs. Keller?"

"I stay ready. Can you handle me in a second round," Catherine asked.

"Oh, its on now, I'm going to make you beg for it," Vincent said, as he kissed Catherine.

Catherine whispered in Vincent's ear, "I love you, Mr. Keller.

"I love you too, Baby."

The Kellers are living the good life and Vincent is keeping his promise to put his family first. Stay tuned to see what's next on the horizon for "The Kellers in Dallas."


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday morning traffic was starting to increase as Vincent took the Cadiz exit off of R.L. Thornton freeway. Every month he and Catherine volunteered at the Dallas Life Foundation for the homeless. The Kellers always donated clothing, blankets, and toiletries as well. Today Vincent would be teaching a class on entrepreneurship and Catherine would be in charge of intake.

There was a waiting list for Vincent's class, because of his popularity and teaching style. Catherine assisted in the kitchen, sometimes and everybody loved her cooking, but Vincent didn't want her to get stressed, so she didn't volunteer in the kitchen that often. Catherine didn't cater as much either, but she helped Vincent run his non-profit organization for veterans.

LATER THAT DAY

"Catherine, do you want to go for a ride around the city, since Ryan is at the park with the nanny."

"Sure, it will be like old times," Catherine said, smiling.

"Yes, I wooed you that night," Vincent said, with a smile.

"Well, let's see how much you can woo me now. I'll be in the bedroom waiting, Mr. Keller," Catherine said, as she walked off, seductively.

Vincent admired his wife as she walked off. He loved how spontaneous and exciting she was.

"I'm waiting, Mr. Keller, or did I scare you?" Catherine yelled, from the bedroom.

"Oh, it is on now, me...scared...never," Vincent said, as he ran towards the bedroom.

LATER THAT EVENING

Catherine and Vincent headed out for a drive around the city. After thirty minutes Vincent pulled into a parking lot and parked.

"Catherine, I want to show you something," Vincent said.

Catherine followed Vincent to a door and the sign read, "Painting with a Twist." Catherine smiled, because she knew Vincent was up to something. As she entered the building, she heard, SURPRISE! There stood Heather,Tess, and J.T. Catherine was so shocked and happy. She just smiled at Vincent and shook her head. Vincent was ecstatic. He promised he would keep a smile on Catherine's face and he was doing everything he could, to keep that promise.

They painted, drank wine and laughed. Vincent realized it was just what Catherine needed. Since they had moved to Dallas, she had endured so many things, and circumstances had prevented her from meeting new friends. Catherine never complained or said anything, but Vincent knew she missed her sister and hanging out with Tess.

Catherine looked at Vincent with so much love in her eyes. He embodied what a husband and father should be. She even loved his beast side just as much. She couldn't imagine one without the other. Catherine saw how relaxed Vincent became, after she truly accepted all of him. Their life was far from perfect or drama free, but enduring it with Vincent made it easier.

"So, are we hanging tonight or what?" J.T. asked.

"I was thinking since, everyone is staying with us, we could grill and maybe do a little swimming," Vincent said.

"Okay, see that's what I'm talking about, Vincent," Tess said.

"I agree, great idea," Heather said.

"We have a rental car, so we can meet you at your house," J.T. said.

"Okay, give me about forty-five minutes to get there. I have a stop to make. The nanny can let you in, if I'm not there," Vincent said.

Vincent and Catherine drove off.

"Vincent, thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed. I didn't realize I missed Heather and Tess so much."

"Anything for my beautiful wife. Baby, I know I surprise you a lot, but it really makes me happy to do it. We have faced unbelievable and unusual challenges our first year of marriage and I know it's been hard on you.

"You know, when I moved to New Orleans, I planned to hide in the shadows and just exist, but then I met you the first night that I arrived. I knew you didn't need stitches, but the opportunity presented itself and I took it. When, I looked into your eyes that first night, I knew you were special and now I'm looking into those same beautiful eyes and they belong to my wife. You saved me from becoming a recluse and you gave my something I never imagined I would have in my lifetime, a son. I can never repay you, but to see you smile, gives me pleasure and satisfaction. I'm happy just waking up and seeing you and Ryan every morning."

"That's why I love you,Vincent. If I had to do it all over again, I would always choose you."

LATER AT THE MANSION

Vincent grilled burgers and hotdogs, while everyone lounged around or hung out in the pool.

"It seems we all have a certain tv show in common and today it was renewed for a season three. I have a surprise if everyone will follow me," Vincent said.

Vincent led everyone to his man cave.

"Wow, Vincent, this is perfect for football season," J.T. said.

"I owe it all to my beautiful wife. She designed it and selected everything in the room," Vincent said.

"Now, celebration time. I bought red vines, gummy worms, chips, and turkey and avocado sandwiches. J.T. pop the bottle of Dom Pérignon, lets celebrate, Vincent said.

"A toast to season three, cheers," Vincent said, as everyone raised their flute glasses of champagne.

"CHEERS."

"I also purchased the season one dvd, so we could do a little marathon, so do I have any volunteers for a midnight marathon of our favorite show?" Vincent asked.

"I'm in," everyone shouted.

I know this part was a little different, but hey we got a seasom three and I wanted the Kellers to celebrate. Stay tuned to see what happens next with "The Kellers in Dallas."


	14. Chapter 14

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

Horse-drawn carriages with lanterns attached, traveled down Beverly drive. The passengers listened to Christmas music as they snuggled under blankets on the scenic tour. Lights and extravagant decorations were the main attraction. The neighborhood as well as the streets were famous for its opulence and over-the-top display of holiday cheer. Carolers walked the unusually large sidewalks as they belted out song after song.

The Kellers lived on the same street and they too, were in the holiday spirit.

The sound of Christmas music filled the house as Vincent and Catherine decorated the Christmas tree. Vincent picked Ryan up and assisted him as he hung an ornament on the tree. Decorated stockings lined the fireplace and cups of eggnog sat on the table. The smell of the Douglas fir tree with cinnamon from the eggnog permeated the room, reminding everyone of the best time of the year.

"Mommy, we need milk and cookies for Santa Claus."

"We can bake some later, okay."

"Okay, Ryan said, smiling.

"Baby, we can take Ryan to see the lights later," Vincent said.

"Yes, I'm sure he will love it and I will too."

"Daddy aims to please," Vincent said, smiling.

"I have to do some last minute shopping, so I'll leave Ryan with the nanny until I finish."

"Okay, I have to go to the office for a couple of hours, so I'll call you, when I'm headed home," Vincent said.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Catherine left the mall and headed home, so she and Vincent could take Ryan to see the Christmas lights.

While she sat at a red light, the song playing on the radio was interrupted.

"We have breaking news from downtown Dallas. We are receiving preliminary reports of an explosion in a high rise building on Commerce Street. No further details are known at this time. We will update you as soon as we get more details."

Catherine's heart dropped. _Vincent's building was on Commerce street_. She couldn't bring herself to even think the worst. _Vincent had to be okay_. _She and Ryan needed him_. _Please God let him be okay. She had to know if he was okay_. She hysterically dialed his number, but it went straight to voicemail. The announcer came on the radio again and it was even worse.

"We are receiving reports of an unconfirmed number of fatalities in the explosion downtown. The story is still developing.

Catherine found herself unable to drive. She pulled into a parking to gather her thoughts. _This can't be happening. The past year was a tumultuous one and now this. The thought of Ryan growing up without his dad was too traumatic. She had to go home and hold Ryan._

LATER

Catherine sat on the sofa holding, Ryan, waiting on any updates from the explosion. Tears clouded her vision as she tried to control her emotions.

"Don't cry, Momma. Daddy is okay."

Catherine looked at Ryan, because maybe she heard him wrong.

"Baby, how do you know daddy is okay?"

"I can hear his heartbeat, Momma."

"Oh, my, God."

Catherine didn't know whether to be happy about Vincent being alive, or worried, because Ryan was exhibiting signs of having beast DNA.

Suddenly, the door opened and Vincent walked in, looking dirty and disheveled.

"Baby, I'm so happy to see the two of you, Vincent said, as he hugged his family.

"Daddy. Daddy."

"Thank God, you're safe, Vincent, I've been so worried. I've been watching the news for any updates."

"I got caught in the explosion, but I was on a lower level, so I was only knocked out from the falling debris. Later I was rescued, but my phone was destroyed, so I came straight home."

"Well, Vincent, I think you better sit down. We have another problem now."

"What is it, baby?" Vincent said, as he sat on the sofa.

"Ryan, told me you were okay. He said he knew, because he heard your heartbeat. Vincent, you know what that means as well as I do."

"Are you sure, Catherine?"

"Yes, ask him for yourself."

"Ryan, how did you know daddy was okay?"

"I heard your heartbeat daddy."

Vincent and Catherine looked at each other, but neither said anything. Their greatest fear had become a reality. Finally, Vincent spoke.

"We can send a sample of Ryan's blood to J.T. to analyze it. Lets not jump to conclusions until we get the report back from J.T."

Vincent sent Ryan's blood to J.T. and he and Catherine were on pins and needles waiting on the results. Finally, J.T. called with the results.

"J.T. just tell me, please, I have to know," Vincent said, in a worried voice.

"Calm down, Vincent, it's not as bad as you think. Ryan has beast DNA, but he has the intellectual side as well as the heightened senses. He received it from the residual DNA, that was left in your system. He won't beast out, but he will be a genius."

"Are you sure J.T.?"

"Would I lie to you? He doesn't have the same markers as you, so he will be able to lead a somewhat normal life. You may have to answer a hundred questions a day and he will excel in school, but he won't beast out."

"Why do you think he was able to hear my heartbeat when I was in the explosion?"

"I'm guessing, because he has part of your beast side, so he is connected to you on your human side as well as your beast side."

"Thank you so much, J.T. That is great news. I can handle a genius, but man, I don't know what I would have done if he had been a full beast. I can barely handle it myself.

"Okay, I need to share the news with, Catherine. Thanks again J.T."

PRAYER MOUNTAIN

"Vincent, are you bringing me up here, because you want to get rid of your beast side?"

"No, this is where you told me we were going to have a baby, so I thought it was the perfect place for the news I want to share. I spoke with J.T. and the good news is Ryan is not a full beast. He does however, have some traits of my beast side, which was passed on to him via residual beast DNA left in my system. He will be a genius with heightened senses as well as share a primal connection with me. That is how he was able to hear my heartbeat when I was in the explosion."

"Vincent, that's better news than I could have hoped for. I knew he was showing signs of being extremely advanced, but it never occurred to me that he could be part beast. Don't worry about me Vincent, I'm okay with him having traits of your beast. We never expected to have children, but now that Ryan is here, I know he is our blessing. I love all of you as well as Ryan. Now let's go home and hug our perfect little boy."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Three Months Later_**

The glare of the sun blocked Vincent's view as he prepared to exit the freeway. Pulling his visor down, he safely took the Marsalis exit.

Vincent parked in the parking lot at the Dallas Zoo. The stopping of the vehicle woke Ryan up and when he realized where he was, his face lit up.

"Daddy, we're at the zoo."

"Yes, we sure are son. What animal would you like to see first?"

"Uhm...how about the elephants?"

"Great choice. Elephants it is."

Vincent smiled at Ryan as he thought about how fast he was growing up. He'd just turned two, but his abilities were far more advanced than that of a normal two year old. He knew his numbers, letters, colors and he wasn't too ill at drawing either. Even his speech was surprisingly good. Things would get more complicated as he got older, but right now, Vincent and Catherine wanted him to enjoy his childhood.

"Daddy, may I get on your back?"

"Sure."

Vincent scooped Ryan up and placed him on his back. Ryan smiled, undoubtedly happy to be on his daddy's back.

"Mommy, look at me."

"I see you sweetie. You're a big boy," Catherine said, as she patted Ryan on the head.

After being in the line for fifteen minutes, they finally made it to the entrance. Vincent paid the admission and they entered the zoo. Kids were everywhere and being that it was Saturday, it wasn't a big surprise.

"Baby, I think we should purchase some hats to avoid getting sunburned," Vincent said, looking at Catherine.

"Great idea and maybe we can find a cap for Ryan."

The gift shop was a small wooden building close to the entrance. Souvenirs filled the shelves along with t-shirts and other keepsakes. Vincent located two straw hats as well as a small cap for Ryan.

"Daddy, may I wear my cap now?"

"Yes, lets see if it fits."

Catherine placed the cap on Ryan's head and it fit perfectly.

"I have a cap like you and daddy, Momma."

"You sure do," Catherine said, smiling

"Okay, lets go find those elephants," Vincent said.

"Yay!" Ryan exclaimed, as he clapped his hands.

The Kellers followed the signs for the elephant habitat and ten minutes later, several elephants came into view.

"I see the elephants," Ryan yelled.

"How many do you see?" Vincent asked.

"I see five."

"Very good."

"Momma, elephants are mammals," Ryan stated.

"They sure are. Where did you learn that?" Catherine asked."

"Sesame Street," Ryan answered.

"I want to touch the elephant," Ryan said.

"They're too far away right now. Maybe next time, okay," Vincent said.

"Okay."

"Do you want to see the snakes?" Vincent asked, Ryan.

"No snakes, Daddy. I don't like snakes."

"It's okay, baby, you don't have to see the snakes," Catherine said, in calming, motherly voice.

"Thank you, Momma," Ryan said, satisfied with his mother's response.

"Daddy, I want to ride on the train."

"Sure, we can go buy the tickets now."

The Kellers rode on the train and Ryan named everything he saw. He enjoyed riding and hated to get off. Vincent had to promise to buy him a train to keep him from crying.

Afterwards, they headed to the Zoofari Food Court to buy lunch.

"Baby, since it's crowded, I'll stand in line and purchase the food. You and Ryan can find a table and rest, until I bring the food," Vincent said.

"Okay, good idea. Ryan, what would you like to eat? Pizza or a hotdog." Catherine asked.

"I want pizza."

"Order me a salad and water. Oh and some juice for Ryan."

"Hopefully it won't take long." Vincent said.

"Fingers are crossed," Catherine said, smiling.

Catherine and Ryan found a table overlooking the flamingo pond, which piqued Ryan's interest.

"Momma, are those birds?"

"Yes. They are called flamingos," Catherine answered.

"Why are they orange?"

"They get their colors from what they eat."

"What do they eat?"

"Things like shrimp, crabs, and lobsters. I'll show you a picture."

Catherine pulled out her smartphone and showed Ryan pictures of crustaceans.

Moments later, Vincent arrived with the food.

"Yay, the pizza is here," Ryan yelled, excitedly.

"Thanks goodness. I was running out of answers to the questions on flamingos," Catherine said.

Vincent laughed, because he understood perfectly well what Catherine had endured. Ryan was very inquisitive and asked a plethora of questions daily. Vincent looked at Ryan as he ate his pizza and he knew he was the perfect son for them, no matter how many questions he asked.

Later they walked around the zoo showing Ryan the rest of the animals. He named most of the animals and inquired about the ones he didn't recognize.

As the trip to the zoo came to an end, it was very obvious Ryan was worn out. He kept nodding off and after being strapped in his car seat, he fell asleep.

"I hope you're not tired, Mrs. Keller, because the day is not over for you."

Catherine smiled and said, "What are you up to Mr. Keller?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise, if I told you," Vincent said, with a sneaky grin.

Vincent beamed with pride, as he thought of the romantic getaway, he had planned.

"Our plane leaves in three hours, so we have about an hour to pack and head to the airport."

Catherine's facial expression revealed her excitement. She looked at Vincent and she thought about how much she loved him. They had been through a lot, but in the end it was worth it.

SAN ANTONIO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

As the Kellers exited the airport, a black towncar was waiting. Vincent had prearranged everything, so no instructions were needed.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at Hotel Valencia Riverwalk. From a distance, Catherine and Vincent were beguiled by the hotel's Tuscan architecture. Overlooking the riverwalk, the view was breathtaking.

"This is so beautiful, Vincent. I can't wait to explore the riverwalk."

"We can take a stroll on the riverwalk later, if you want."

"Okay."

A big smile donned Catherine's face as well as she took in the enchanting view.

Vincent took Catherine's hand and they headed inside the hotel to check-in.

The lobby was more neoclassical with hints of contemporary style.

The hotel staff greeted the Kellers as they walked the short distance to the front desk.

"Welcome to Hotel Valencia Riverwalk. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Vincent Keller. I made reservations online."

"Hi, Mr. Keller, may I see some identification, please."

"Sure. "

"Thank you."

Vincent handed the lady his drivers license

"We have you booked in the presidential suite. Here are your keycards and the bellman can assist you with your bags. Is there anything else I can assist you with today?"

"No, thank you, that's it."

The presedential suite was everything one would expect. Upon entering, a sectional sofa was the focal point of the living room along with a 42-inch plasma television. A dining room was immediately off the living room with French doors that led to a private balcony, that overlooked the riverwalk. The master suite was spacious with a king sized bed and an en-suite bathroom. The bathroom boasted two separate showers and wooden accordion doors that opened to a Jacuzzi.

"It is absolutely beautiful, Vincent. The view is breathtakingly awesome. Thank you."

"You're welcome. How about we freshen up and take that stroll I promised you.

The sun was just starting to go down as Vincent and Catherine entered the riverwalk. The scene was romantic and stunningly beautiful. Cypress trees lined the walkways as well as shops and restaurants. When they reached the edge of the walkway a gondola with a gondolier was waiting. Vincent assisted Catherine with getting in and they set sail in the gondola on the San Antonio River.

The gondolier gave a brief history of the Almo as well as other tourist attractions.

"Vincent, this brings back memories of when you proposed."

"Yes, it did cross my mind," Vincent said, smiling.

Vincent took Catherine's hand and said, "I want you to relax and enjoy yourself. It's just me and you on a romantic getaway. No worrying. No stressing. Will you do that for me?" Vincent asked, as he embraced Catherine.

"Yes."

"Look, we're about to go under a bridge. It's not a mistletoe, but it does mean eternal bliss if we kiss."

"Are you trying to trick me into kissing you, Mr. Keller?"

"Well, if I have too, but I was hoping you would be a willing participant."

Laughing, Catherine said, "Shame on you. What will I do with you."

"I'll settle for a kiss now and I have some other ideas for later."

Before, Catherine could respond, Vincent leaned in and kissed her lightly. She felt her body surrender to his touch. Years later and his kisses still sparked a fire within her. She ran her fingers through his hair and proceeded to kiss him deeper with even more passion. Catherine's body flamed with desire and Vincent sensed it. He was becoming aroused himself. The romantic setting had them both wanting more than an amorous kiss.

Vincent whispered in Catherine's ear, "Baby, we better stop. You are turning me on and I made plans for us tonight. Another kiss like that and I'm taking you upstairs and make wild passionate love to you."

Catherine kissed Vincent again as she sucked on his bottom lip. She pushed her tongue in his mouth and explored while wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him even closer. Vincent was losing control by the minute.

The gondolier pulled beside the walkway and Vincent knew his plans were canceled. He had an important meeting upstairs. He picked Catherine up and carried her to the elevator.

"You are in trouble, Mrs. Keller."

"Whatever do you mean sir?" Catherine asked, seductively.

They kissed as the elevator took off. Then Catherine kissed Vincent on his neck. Their desire was building by the minute.

The elevator seemed to move slower than usual and Vincent was growing impatient. He had a storm raging in him and he needed to get to the suite fast.

Finally the elevator stopped on their floor and they entered their room. Vincent closed the door and kissed Catherine as he carried her to the bedroom.

Clothes flew everywhere as their wild foreplay took over. After they were completely nude, Catherine took control. Vincent became even more aroused as he admired her perky breast and sexy curves.

Catherine trailed kisses down Vincent's body, while caressing his erection. Vincent wanted her so badly, but he was trying to be patient. Then he felt her lips on his body, her hands pleasuring him and he knew his willpower wouldn't last long. With every move, every kiss he felt the heat rise in his body until he was certain he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Baby, you are going to make me..."

"Catherine kissed Vincent before he could finish his sentence."

Finally she lowered her body over his erection and Vincent let out a sigh of relief. Their eyes met as Catherine rocked her body, moving slow, then faster, until ecstasy commandeered their bodies, releasing the raging storm that had been brewing inside. Causing their bodies to shudder until their sexuals peaks were reached. Their eyes met as well as their hands. In that moment, time stood still, as two lovers established a stronger bond, a deeper love as they looked at each other with new eyes.

A sudden urge to make love again overpowered their bodies and they surrendered to feeling. They made love again and again, until dawn found them spent and sleeping in an embrace.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

Catherine slowly opened her eyes. Still a bit groggy, it took her a minute to figure out where she was. She turned over to find the other side of the bed empty.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty," Vincent said, as he walked toward the bed.

"Did I sleep that long?"

"Baby, after that performance last night, I'm surprised you didn't sleep longer," Vincent said, as he kissed Catherine.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Catherine said, smiling.

"I ordered breakfast, if you're hungry."

"Yes,, thank you."

"No need to get up. I'll be right back."

Vincent came back with a tray filled with croissants, fresh fruit, eggs, sausage and one single rose.

"Breakfast in bed for one very special lady."

"Thank you, Babe."

"You're welcome. You deserve it."

"What's on the agenda for today?" Catherine asked.

"Well, if my wife doesn't seduce my again, I was thinking we could go to the Alamo and dinner later."

"I think you should make love to your wife right now and maybe she won't seduce you later."

"I can definitely do that," Vincent said, as he got in the bed.

LATER THAT EVENING

Vincent and Catherine took a tour of the Alamo followed by a stroll on the riverwalk and later they had dinner at Citrus, the hotel restaurant.

"I have one more thing on our agenda for tonight," Vincent said.

When they exited out of the hotel, a horse-drawn carriage was waiting.

"Baby, I wanted to end the night doing something special and romantic. The first time we rode in a carriage, I knew you were special and tonight as we take the carriage ride as husband and wife, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, Mrs. Keller.

"I love you too, Babe."

Vincent and Catherine embraced and enjoyed their carriage ride. Their deep love permeated the air as they gazed into each other's eyes. Nothing was perfect in their world, but they were perfect for each other.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGA WHITE.**_

_**A YEAR LATER**_

"Mr. Keller, the ribbon cutting ceremony is at ten in the morning. Would you like me to write you a speech?" Vincent's assistant asked.

Vincent was only one day away from opening _Keller House_, a homeless shelter for veterans, dedicated to the memory of his brothers. The mayor would cut the ribbon and Vincent would deliver a speech and a tour of the facility would be conducted as well.

"Thank you, Stephanie, but I can handle it. With a quizzical brow, Vincent asked, "Isn't your daughter's recital tonight?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"A little birdie may have told me. You can take the rest of the day off. In doing so, you won't have to face the rush hour traffic later."

"But it's only one o' clock and you have to finalize all the details for the ceremony," Stephanie stated, in a concerned voice.

Vincent looked at Stephanie. "I'll take care of it. Go to your daughter's recital. Any glitches faced tomorrow, will quickly be forgotten, whereas your daughter will never forget your absence, if you miss her recital."

"Thank you, Mr. Keller."

"You're welcome. See you in the morning."

"Okay."

Vincent's mind drifted back to his adolescent years. Standing on the footfall field, as he scanned the crowd in the stands. His eyes flitted up and down, left to right, until he spotted his parents. And in that moment, sure joy surged through his body, as reflected by the sparkle in his eyes. He'd never felt a void, growing up. His mom and dad were always at every school function. In fact, he couldn't remember a time when they weren't there. And he knew he would do the same for Ryan.

_**LATER THAT EVENING**_

As soon as Vincent walked through the front door, Ryan ran toward him.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"How's my favorite son doing?" Vincent asked, as he picked Ryan up.

"Good."

"Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy, daddys' home."

Catherine entered the room.

"Hi, Baby," Catherine said.

"Mommy, kiss, Daddy."

Smiling, Catherine closed the distance between them and tiptoed to kiss Vincent, as he encompassed Ryan and Catherine in a family hug.

With an excited look, Ryan said, "Daddy, I drew you a picture!"

Vincent smiled. "Where is it?"

"I'll go get it," Ryan said, as Vincent put him down."

Ryan ran down the hall. Moments later, he returned with a white piece of paper.

His eyes lit up as he handed the paper to Vincent. "See, Daddy. That's us as a family."

Two tall stick figures and a short stick figure depicted Ryan's view of his family.

"It is perfect, son. I love it." Vincent said, as he hugged, Ryan.

"Now, let Daddy sit down and rest Ryan," Catherine said.

Ryan looked at Vincent. "Are you tired, Daddy?"

"Just a little," Vincent said," as he sat on the sofa.

"I'll take your shoes off," Ryan said, as he tugged at Vincent's shoes.

Moments later the doorbell rang.

Vincent looked at Catherine. "Were you expecting company?"

With a mischievous smile, Catherine said, "As a matter of fact, I am."

Catherine opened the front door and in walked J.T. and Tess. Shock registered on Vincent's face, when he saw them.

Looking at J.T., Vincent asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring the question, J.T. said, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Laughing, Vincent said, "Sorry, I'm just a little surprised."

"We came for the grand opening of _Keller House_ tomorrow. You didn't think I would miss it, did you?" J.T. asked.

"No, but..."

"No buts." J.T. looked at Ryan. "Is my favorite nephew going to give me hug?"

Ryan jumped out of Vincent's lap and gave J.T. a hug.

"Now that's more like it. You're growing so fast."

"I'm a big boy now."

"Yes, you are."

"Aren't you going to hug Aunt Tess, Ryan?" Catherine asked.

Ryan smiled and ran toward Tess. She picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey RyRy. How are you?"

"I'm not RyRy, I'm Ryan."

"You're RyRy," Tess said, as she tickled him.

Ryan touched Tess's stomach and said, "Baby."

Everybody looked at each other in astonishment.

Finally Tess spoke. "Thanks Ryan for spilling the beans."

Still in shock, Catherine said, "I see we have a lot of catching up to do. The nanny will be here soon and then I want every single, solitary detail."

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

_**THE FRENCH ROOM AT THE ADOLPHUS**_

Vincent, Catherine, Tess, and J.T. sat down to dinner.

"Ok, I'll address the elephant in the room. Look, I know you're mad, Catherine, but I thought it was best until we figured out if it was serious or not. J.T. and I hooked up after your wedding and one thing led to another and here I am four months pregnant."

Catherine looked at Tess. "That was almost three years ago."

Looking at J.T. with a smirk on his face, Vincent said, "Yeah, J.T., that was almost three years ago and you never said a word"

Before J.T. could respond, Tess spoke.

"I know, but at first it was just a hook-up here and there, so we made a mutual decision not to tell anyone, until we could define what we were doing. I was conflicted about what I wanted, so we went our separate ways. He is the total opposite of what I look for in a man, so I found myself perplexed about my feelings. Six months ago, I ran into him and I didn't realize how much I missed and wanted him, until I saw him again. Of course, we hooked up and from there we decided to try dating, so now here I am, in love and knocked up," Tess said.

Tess hugged Catherine. "I'm sorry, Cat, please don't take it personally. Forgive me?"

"Okay, but no more secrets."

Smiling, Tess said, "I promise."

Vincent looked at J.T. "Tess may have lessened the shock, but I'm not finished with you. I'll talk to you later in the man cave."

J.T. gave Vincent a nervous look, but he didn't say anything. Moments later he took a black box out of his pocket and proceeded to get down on one knee in front of Tess.

"Tess, from the first time I saw you, I wanted to hug you. I wanted to kiss you. Every moment I've spent with you has been heavenly. You are everything I could want or wish for in a woman. As I look into your eyes, I am enthralled by your beauty. I love you and our unborn child and I want us to be a family. Will you marry me, Tess?"

"Yes. Yes," Tess said, as tears welled up in her eyes.

J.T. slipped a gorgeous diamond ring on her finger, before giving her a passionate kiss.

Vincent stopped a waiter as he walked by.

"Bring us a bottle of champagne and a glass of juice. It's not everyday my best friend gets engaged. We need to celebrate."

"Sorry, you cant drink champagne, Tess," Vincent said.

"It's okay. I'm too happy to care."

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_**RIBBON CUTTING CEREMONY**_

**_INTRODUCTORY SPEECH BY VINCENT_**

Welcome to the brand new shelter, _Keller House._ Today we celebrate the opening of our 20,000 sq. ft. facility. My name is Vincent Keller and I am the _Director of Keller House._ I want to thank everyone involved in this project. I couldn't have done it without you.

I stand here as a veteran, elated to open the doors of this facility. We will provide vouchers for driver's licenses, three hot meals a day, as well as classes to obtain a GED. This facility houses up to fifty veterans a night and we will provide blankets, pillows and toiletries. We have a beauty and barber shop on site as well as a clothing closet to prepare for job interviews. Transportation as well as bus passes will be available to interviewees. A representative from the _Veteran's Administration_ will be on site twice a week to assist veterans with filing disability claims. Our number one priority is to help veterans transition from the shelter to self-sufficiency.

Our goal is to ensure every veteran succeeds by following our mission statement, _No Veteran Left Behind_.

It is because of veterans, I am able to stand here today. Certain liberties and luxuries, that we take for granted everday, are available, because of brave men and women who sacrificed their lives for their country. Veterans brave impossible conditions and many come back changed, altered, wounded, broken, bruised, and it is then that we are charged with helping to rehabilitate them.

This is the end of a dream and the beginning of a mission. I named the facility, _Keller House,_ in dedication of my two brothers, who were firefighters, who perished in the line of duty. My mission is to not only make my brothers proud, but to also make a difference in the community, my community. My dad told me never to look down on a person, unless I was helping them up, so today I look down at the podium, but as I look up, I am optimistic I can make a diiference by saving one veteran at a time. Thank you for your time.

Mayor Mike Rawlings will now take the floor and proceed with the cutting of the ribbon, followed by a tour of the facility.

Mayor Rawlings gave a short speech followed by a prayer. The ribbon was cut and _Keller House_ was officially open.

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

_**THE KELLER'S HOME (Man Cave)**_

"You know J.T., I'm really happy for you and Tess. I gave you a hard time last night, but I am truly happy for you. You deserve it."

"Thank you. I feel like I'm going to wake up and find it was all a dream."

"Trust me, it's real. Enjoy it. Although, I'm curious to see how you will handle fatherhood," Vincent said, smiling.

"Why don't you let us keep Ryan, so we can practice?" J.T. asked.

"Not happening. You can practice while you're here, but I'm not ready for Ryan to be away from us. No offense, but you will understand when your son or daughter is born."

"I understand. I am protective of Tess and our unborn child already."

"I was the same way, when Catherine was pregnant. But when Ryan was born, man, it's a feeling I can't describe. From the first moment I saw him, I knew I would do any and everything to protect him. You will be scared at first, but it gets better as you adjust to being a father."

"Well, it seems, the tables have turned. I will be the one calling you for advice now."

"I am here whenever you need to talk or just want to ask a question."

"Thank you."

" I would like to speak with you and Tess now, if that's okay."

"Sure."

Vincent and J.T. walked out to the pool where Tess and Catherine were relaxing.

"Tess, Catherine and I would like to speak with you and J.T."

"Ok, sure."

Everyone took a seat at the table by the pool.

"First, I would like to say, J.T., you've been more like a brother to me, than a friend. I know I've asked a lot of you and miraculously, you always deliver. I could never repay you for everything you've done for me. Because of you, I have a family and I want to do something special for you. Catherine and I were talking, and she shared with me how much Tess loved the chapel where we were married, so we want to give you your fairytale wedding at the same chapel or wherever you choose. I will pay for everything and I won't take no for an answer."

Tess took J.T.'s hand, letting him know she was okay with Vincent's offer.

"Thank you, Vincent. I don't know what else to say," J.T. stated.

"Say you will be Ryan's godparents?" Vincent asked.

J.T. and Tess both smiled and said yes at the same time.

Vincent looked at them and said, "Thank you. _Laissez les bons temps rouler!"_

___Laissez les bons temps rouler ( LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL)_

_**I ****HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. THANKS FOR READING MY STORY. THANKS TO DEBBIE GREEN FOR "RyRy." I KNOW YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH. I ALSO WANT TO THANK LANETA BENNETT FOR SUPPORTING ME, NO MATTER WHAT. THANKS TO ALL MY BEASTIE FRIENDS, WHO READ MY STORIES WEEK AFTER WEEK. I TRY TO RESPOND TO ALL REVIEWS, BUT IN CASE I DON'T, THANK YOU FOR LEAVING FEEDBACK. **_


End file.
